Se detuvo el tiempo
by leah-fedric
Summary: Los nerds y los populares nunca se habian mezclado pero el destino tiene preparada una sorpresa para Sakura Haruno cuando se muda a Konoha y se enamora de Sasuke Uchiha el más popular de la secundaria
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Siempre creí que yo, siendo una nerd, no tendría oportunidad de estar con él. Los nerd y los populares no se mezclan pero parece que el destino tiene otra cosa en mente.

Este es un songfic que vino a mi mente mientras me aburría en clase porque no había nada que hacer. Espero que a todos les guste y aclaro que soy nueva en esto ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC!!!!!! Gracias a todos los que metieron su cuchara para ayudarme en esta obra de arte (aquí se incluyen Maye, Majo, Jati, Ingrid y el resto de la mesa jajaja)

Disclaimer Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama pero la trama es solo mia.

La canción es Jueves (11 de marzo) de La oreja de van goh

Disfruten- Narración

**Disfruten**-Diálogos

**Un día especial**

Hace un mes tuve que mudarme a Konoha con mi mamá. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ahora les contaré como conocí al amor de mi vida. Todo comenzó poco después de que mis padres se separaran. Mi madre Tsunade decidió que se quería regresar a su aldea natal y arreglo todo lo necesario para que yo fuera con ella porque soy menor todavía. Esta mudanza me obligo a abandonar a los pocos amigos que tenía en la aldea de Suna que había sido mi hogar por 14 de mis 16 años de vida.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista  
Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista  
Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón  
De preguntarte quien eres_

Tenía que asistir a la secundaria Konoha High y ese fue el lugar donde lo conocí a él. Sasuke Uchiha era el sueño de casi toda la población femenina de KH. Tenía una piel blanca y porcelanita que daba la impresión de ser frágil y a la vez masculina, el cabello de un color azabache con tonos azules siempre en punta que le daba un aspecto rebelde a su imagen, un cuerpo atlético y digno del capitán del equipo de futbol de la secundaria y por último, sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello, eran cautivantes en extremo y todas las chicas que lo vieran a los ojos quedaban perdidas en ellos. Aparte de ser excesivamente atractivo era el más popular de KH, otra pequeña e insignificante razón que hace que él parezca más inalcanzable para una persona como yo.

_Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas  
Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita  
Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal  
Se inundan mis pupilas_

Yo soy totalmente opuesta a él, en todo sentido, si puedo resaltar. Primero mi cabello es de un color rosa chile, y natural agrego por si piensan que me lo pinto, que llega hasta un poco mas debajo de mi hombros, mi cuerpo no es el de una modelo pero según mi amiga Ino, soy bonita y tengo un cuerpo muy atractivo, cosa que dudo, bueno y por ultimo mis ojos que son de un verde jade muy brillante como los de mi padre, esos ojos son mi orgullo y son lo que más me gusta de mi cara, gracias a ellos la gente no se fija en la frentesota que poseo . Aparte de lo físico, en lo cual no resalto debido a que no ando como una cualquiera mostrando mi cuerpo por todas partes, mi nivel de popularidad no es el más aceptable. Se me facilitan los estudios y no me importa mucho la moda y cosas que les gustan a las chicas populares asi que entro en la categoría de nerd, es más incluso fui la nerd#1 en mi secundaria en Suna. Definitivamente es un amor imposible el que tengo por Sasuke.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

Yo siempre observaba de lejos a Sasuke, siempre desde atrás de todas sus fans locas que lo perseguían por todas partes. Incluso iba a apoyarlo a sus entrenamientos de futbol, claro que lo apoyaba con mi presencia en las bancas más alejadas del campo. Siempre después de clases me dirigía a la última banca y lo observaba realizar numerosas jugadas en el campo. Cada vez que él tenía el balón todas mis compañeras que se amontonaban en las primeras bancas gritaban como locas, pero habían veces que notaba como Sasuke miraba a las bancas donde estábamos las fans y yo y sonreía mientras seguía jugando, En ese momento me di cuenta de algo: Si Sasuke tenía a todas las chicas que pudiera llegar a querer porque perdería su tiempo fijándose en alguien como yo. Él podía escoger entre las más bellas y populares, que razón habría para escoger a la más nerd de toda la secundaría. La respuesta a mi pregunta: ninguna.

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes  
Como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer  
De estación a estación, de frente tú y yo  
va y viene el silencio._

Un día mientras observaba la práctica de futbol se acerco a mi una de las chicas más populares de KH. Karin era una chica con un cuerpo de ofrecida, en mi opinión, pelo rojo brillante y unos lentes que según ella la hacían ver sexy. Karin se acerco a mi rodeada por todo un grupito de idiotas que solo se reían de las tonterías que Karin decía mientras me señalaba. "**Frentesota" me llamo por el apodo que ella me había impuesto "¿qué crees que haces viendo a mi Sasuke-kun? "**Pregunto mientras todos en el campo volteaban a ver en nuestra dirección, la voz de Karin no era la de un ángel exactamente **"tu no me llegas ni a los talones a mi, ¿crees que Sasuke se fije en alguien como tu, eres fea, una nerd y una estúpida"** me grito haciendo que las demás chicas se rieran de mi, y no solo las chicas sino todos los que estaban en esos campo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que intente retener pero falle. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, siempre mantuve la mirada baja. No quería ver a todos riéndose de mí pero especialmente no quería ver a Sasuke riéndose de lo que Karin había dicho de mí.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras  
Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista  
Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita  
Y me pongo a temblar._

Han pasado 8 días desde el incidente con Karin en el campo y hoy lunes me veo obligada a ir al campo antes de irme a dejarle algo al profesor de física Gai-sensei. Al llegar me encontré a la persona que menos quería ver en este instante, allí parado, hablando con Gai-sensei estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Con miedo me acerque más a ellos y toque en el hombro a Gai-sensei para llamar su atención, y lo logre ya que se volteo a verme. " **Sakura ¿en que puedo ayudarte?** Dijo Gai-sensei sonriéndome "**So-solo l-le tr-traia e-estos pa-peles d-de par-te de Ka-kakashi-sens-ei"** no pude evitar tartamudear con los ojos de Sasuke que parecían ver a través de mi. "**Oh, gracias Sakura la llama de la juventud brilla intensamente en ti" dijo el sensei mientras yo solo le sonreía "ya es muy tarde Sakura será mejor que te vayas" **si tenia razón ya todos se habían ido a sus casas así que me despedí y salí de allí lo mas rápido que pude con tal de escapar de él. En verdad no quería verlo y que me dijera lo ridícula que era por eso deje de ir a los entrenamientos y lo había esta evitando.

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios  
Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando  
Supongo que piensas: que chica más tonta  
Y me quiero morir_

Camine lo más rápido que pude sin mirar atrás. Cuando levante mi mirada me di cuenta de que me encontraba en un pequeño parque que tenia un gran árbol de Sakura en el centro, pero note que estaba vacio lo que era raro porque siempre habían niños jugando por ahí. De repente sentí como alguien me jalaba de la muñeca y lo primero que pensé fue que era un ladrón pero cuando voltee la cara me tope con Sasuke Uchiha agarrando mi muñeca "**Sasuke-kun**" fue lo único que pude pronunciar por lo sorprendida que estaba. "**Sakura**" dijo él, mi nombre sonaba tan hipnotizante saliendo de su boca. Después de casi quedarme babeando reaccione "**¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" **estaba muy sorprendida de que pude hablar sin tartamudeos. "**Hmp, lo averigüe" **fue la respuesta que me dio. Nos quedamos en silencio observándonos a los ojos hasta que me atreví a preguntar "**¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar Sasuke-kun?"** baje un poco intimidada mi mirada al no poder seguir con el contacto visual pero sentí como unos fuertes brazos pasaban por mi cintura y me atraían al fuerte pecho de Sasuke, mientras su cara bajaba y se colocaba en la curvatura entre mi cuello y mi hombro "**¿Por qué dejaste de ir a los entrenamientos, Sakura?"** en el instante en que él termino me congelé.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo:  
yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos  
Cada mañana rechazo el directo  
Y elijo este tren_

Los rebeldes cabellos de Sasuke me rozaban la cara y sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa "**Yo no era necesaria allí y solo estorba…"** empecé a decir pero Sasuke me interrumpió "**YO te necesito allí, quiero que me apoyes" **no creerlo, él me necesitaba o por lo menos es lo que me estaba diciendo "**Tu…bueno…tu me gustaste desde que te vi entrar en KH, me encanta tu pelo, tu cara y en especial tus ojos" **sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono carmesí que lo hacia ver más tierno de lo que ya era "**Se que es muy repentino pero estoy seguro de que te amo como no he amado a nadie" **levanto su cara y pude ver en sus ojos que de verdad me amaba "**yo se que es muy rápido y suena tonto como si fuera amor a primera vista pero quería que lo supieras… bueno… yo me voy" **me soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado  
Un día especial este 11 de Marzo  
Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel  
Que apaga la luz_

"**Espera" **dije antes de tomar su brazo con mis manos evitando que se alejara más. Sasuke volteo a verme con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro. "**Yo…digo…yo también te amo Sasuke-kun, más de lo que crees" **mi cara parecía señal de transito en ese momento. Trate de verlo a los ojos pero no pude y comencé a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo cuando unas fuertes manos tomaron mi rostro con delicadeza y la alzaron obligándome a ver a los ojos a Sasuke "**No sabes cuanto he esperado por escuchas eso"** me dijo antes de bajar su rostro hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Mis ojos se quedaron abiertos y pude ver como Sasuke tenia sus hermosos ojos negros cerrados y disfrutaba del beso así que lentamente cerré mis ojos pase mis manos por su cuello hasta que llegaron a su cabello y comencé a acariciarlo. Las manos de Sasuke se encontraban en mi cintura y me jalaban para juntar más nuestros cuerpos, como si quisiera fundirnos a los dos juntos. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire que se presento después de un rato de estar besándonos, pero él no me soltó sino que sonrió de lado mientras pegaba su frente a la mía y me pregunto lo que tantas noches había soñado "¿**Sakura Haruno quieres ser mi novia?" **mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad y mi respuesta fue un tanto obvia cuando me abrazé a él y lo volví a besar con amor. Cuando nos separamos me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar juntos, como novios.

_Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos  
Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios  
Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo  
el último soplo de mi corazón._

No lo podía creer pero yo estaba feliz de estar al lado del hombre que había capturado mi corazón.

Continuara?

Bueno aquí tienen. No se si sea muy bueno por eso quiero que me dejen mucho reviews para saber si quieren que ponga una conti o no.

Agradezco a todos los que me apoyaron, pero otra vez gracias.

Para Maye-chan mi amiga escritora y critica

Majo, la confiable Majo, que me dice si algo en verdad apesta

Ingrid por hacerme reír cuando estoy o no falta de inspiración

Mi hermanita Lacraise, Jati (mi querida enana) por ser mi compañera del mal y bien en travesuras y demás LACRAISE 4 EVER y

Chejito él fue el primero que leyó el fic, y el primero que se río del fic también.


	2. Mi mundo cambio por ella

Gomene a todos!!!!! Se que debí actualizar más rápido pero quería que este songfic con el punto de vista de Sasuke quedara perfecto.

Aprobecho para decir FELIZ CUMPLE ITACHI-SAMA y también va a ser mi cumple el jueves otra razón que me atrasa en mis fics. Ahora que ya termine este para podre enfocarme en _Cuando todo cambio _ así que si lo quieren leer me haría muy feliz.

Disfruten y Gracias por leer

Porfa dejen reviews

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto así como todos sus personajes. La canción es del grupo Camila.

**Diálogos—Disfrútenlo **

Narración—Disfrútenlo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo mi mundo cambio por ella

Hoy es otro aburrido día, a mi parecer. Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tal vez ya sepan quien soy porque mi familia es la dueña de las mundialmente famosas empresas Uchiha. Hmp, como si me importara ser rico, en realidad ha llegado al punto en que se esta volviendo muy fastidioso. Siempre que llego a un lugar la gente me trata bien y trata de acercarse a mi por mi nombre o mi dinero, especialmente las mujeres. Aparte que no soy físicamente feo si me preguntan o le preguntan a cualquiera que me haya visto. En el colegio soy el más cotizado entre las chicas pero sinceramente ya estoy harto de que me persigan unas plásticas interesadas. Mi mejor amigo es Naruto Uzumaki, lo que es irónico porque él es el alumno más ruidoso y fastidioso de toda Konoha High. Hoy como todos los días entre a KH siendo observado por todos mis compañeros; admirado por las chicas y envidiado por los chicos, mas hoy había algo distinto que capto mi atención en un instante.

_Todo cambió cuando te vi,_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_

_Algo que no imaginaba,_

_Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada,_

La vi entrar por la puerta principal, sola y con pasos temerosos. Puedo jurar que esa chica era nueva porque nunca en mi vida había visto a una chica tan hermosa y cautivadora como esa que estaba observando. Era de estatura baja, a comparación de muchos que estaban a su alrededor, de complexión delgada y fina, su rostro delicado y puro parecía el de un ángel, sus ojos eran de un color verde brillante que me cautivaron en el instante en el que me fije en ellos y por ultimo un exótico y hermoso cabello de un inusual color rosa que se miraba suave al tacto desde donde yo la podía observar. Nunca me había fijado en una criatura más bella como esa en mis 16 años de vida y aunque ella no usara ropa reveladora, como muchas de las locas que me perseguían y trataban de impresionarme, yo ya la tenía a esta chica como la más bonita y llamativa de todas ellas en mi mente. Intente acercarme a ella pero el dobe de Naruto me arrastró a clase quitándome la oportunidad de conocerla, pero nunca la perdí de vista.

_Todo tembló dentro de mí,_

_El universo escribió que fueras para mí,_

_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto,_

Sakura Haruno era su nombre y le quedaba perfecto en mi opinión. Averiguar su nombre no fue muy fácil pero lo logre conseguirlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de mi interés por la bella flor de cerezo. Me di cuenta que mi Sakura, si MIA porque ella ya tiene mi apellido asegurado para el futuro como la Señora Sakura Uchiha, era callada y muchos comenzaban a decir que ella era una nerd por ser una de las personas más listas que haya visto en mi vida pero a mi no me importaba en lo absoluto. Me encantaba su naturaleza tímida que me daban ganas de ir a su lado y protegerla de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarla. Notaba también que yo le atraía y por primera vez me alegre de que una chica se fijara en mi, pero ella no iba gritando al mundo que yo le pertenecía a los cuatro vientos como muchas de las locas que me perdiguen, ella me observaba desde lejos con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro creyendo que yo no me daba cuenta pero siempre me percate de su mirada jade y cuando yo volteaba a ver en su dirección un adorable sonrojo cubría su rostro antes de voltear a ver a otro lado.

_Algo que no imaginaba,_

_Fue perderme en tu amor,_

_Simplemente paso, _

_y todo tuyo ya soy._

Incluso en mis entrenamientos de futbol, ella se presentaba y siempre se sentaba en las bancas de hasta atrás desde donde me observaba jugar sonriendo. Definitivamente esta chica me había flechado ya que cada vez que yo volteaba a ver a las gradas no podía evitar que una pequeña sonrisa brotara de mis labios al ver a Sakura allí sentada, solo por mí. Aunque las bancas del frente estaban llenas de chicas gritonas que se acumulaban para apoyarme y gritaban cada vez que yo hacia alguna jugada, yo la seguía prefiriendo a mi bella flor de cerezo. Un día Karin, la más loca y ofrecida de todas las que me persiguen, se acerco a Sakura mientras nosotros seguíamos con la práctica y comenzó a molestarla junto con un grupito de estúpidas que siempre la seguían, todas ellas decían cosas que no logre escuchar pero vi como Sakura comenzó a llorar haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a doler. De repente Sakura se levanto y se fue mientras todos comenzaban a reír, trate de alcanzarla pero la idiota de Karin se colgó a mi brazo y no me dejaba ir por mi adorada flor de cerezo.

**Sasuke-kun no quieres pasar un ratito agradable conmigo – **su voz chillona era melosa tratando de sonar sex pero a mi me dio más asco que gusto escucharla.

**Aléjate de mí – **mis palabras estaban cargadas de odio, porque ella había hecho llorar a Sakura, hicieron que Karin me soltara inmediatamente. Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron pero no logre encontrar a Sakura por más que la busque.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_

_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor,_

Ha pasado una semana desde que Karin hizo que Sakura llorara en la práctica de fútbol y desde entonces mi flor de cerezo no se volvió a presentar a mis entrenamientos y entre clases me evitaba todo el tiempo. Aunque trate muchas veces de hablar con ella siempre me acobardaba al ultimo instante pensando que le iba a decir, no le podía decir **"**_**Hola, mira me gustas y aunque no te conozco mucho quiero que llegues otra vez a los entrenamientos a verme" **_ no, eso era lo mas estúpido que pudo habérseme ocurrido. Incluso el fin de semana lo pase encerrado en mi cuarto sobre mi cama pensando en ella, fantaseando con una chica cargando un pequeño bebé de cabello negro y ojos verdes. WOW, nunca creí que una chica me hiciera comportarme así como estoy ahora, mucho menos pensar ya en tener una familia con ella aunque la idea no era tan mala. Hoy lunes Gai-sensei me pidió que me quedara un rato más después de las prácticas para darme las nuevas jugadas para que yo comenzara a practicarlas. Justo cuando estábamos terminando de ver lo de las jugadas y yo estaba por irme apareció Sakura tan hermosa como siempre y se volvió aun más hermosa cuando s fijo en mi presencia y un sonrojo apareció en su cara. Le dijo a Gai-sensei algo acerca de unos papeles que le enviaba Kakashi-sensei en medio de un tartamudeo debido a mi presencia, espero yo. Después de entregar el recado salió corriendo de la pequeña oficina como si quisiera alejarse lo más rápido de donde yo estaba.

_Déjame decir que todo te di..._

_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos dudar,_

_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi._

**Disculpe Gai-sensei pero me tango que ir – **le dije a mi entrenador antes de caminar hacia la misma dirección que vi seguir a Sakura. Ahora era la oportunidad perfecta que tanto había estado esperando y no pensaba desperdiciarla por ningún motivo. Buscaba con la mirada un punto rosado entre la gente y al final la vi parada al lado de un pequeño parque así que apresure mi paso hasta que estuve detrás de ella. Sin querer que se alejara de mi otra vez le tome delicadamente de la muñeca haciendo que ella se asustara. Con miedo Sakura volteo su rostro para encontrarme a mi reteniéndola.

**Sauke-kun** – adoraba la forma en que mi nombre sonaba en esos labios.

**Sakura **– dije perdiéndome en sus preciosos ojos jade - **¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – **Pregunto tomándome por sorpresa ya que a ninguna chica le importaba como era que yo averiguaba sus nombres – **hmp, lo averigüé** – ella no tenia que enterarse que tuve que indagar bastante para averiguar su nombre. Después se formo un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, por primera vez en mi vida me había quedado sin palabras, yo no sabia que decirle a ella y seguimos así hasta que ella interrumpió el silencio. Sinceramente no la escuche, mi mente se perdió viendo como se movían sus labios. En un impulso, pase mis manos por su cintura atrayéndola a mi cuerpo y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

**¿Por qué dejaste de ir a mis entrenamientos?** – la pregunta que me había estado carcomiendo por toda la semana salió por si sola de mis labios y se que la sorprendí porque sentí como se ponía tensa aun entre mis brazos.

_Me sorprendió todo de ti_

_De blanco y negro al color me convertí,_

_Se que no es fácil decir te amo_

Mi cabello rozaba su mejilla mientras yo mantenía mi rostro en la curvatura entre su cuello y su hombro embriagándome con su delicado y adictivo aroma.

**Yo no era necesaria y solo estorba… - **no deje que continuara, no podía creer que ella sintiera que no era necesaria, que no se había dado cuenta de que yo si la quería, no, yo la necesitaba allí. Tal vez tendría que hacérselo saber.

**YO te necesito allí, quiero que estés allí apoyándome – **levante mi cara para poder verla a los ojos cuando dijera – **desde que te vi me gustaste, Sakura Haruno – **un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en mi cara así que desvié mi rostro para que ella no me viera sonrojado – **Sé que tal vez es muy rápido y repentino pero estoy seguro que te amo con todo mi ser – **al decir lo ultimo volví a verla a los ojos a pesar de mi sonrojo y me encontré con unos orbes jade abiertos por la sorpresa. Tal vez la asuste con mi confesión tan repentina o tal vez no le gusto como yo pensaba después de todo – **tal vez te sientas rara y sorprendida por lo que dije pero solo quería que lo supieras, bueno creo que mejor me voy –** con mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos la solté del abrazo en el cual la había encerrado y comencé a caminar en dirección contraria a donde ella estaba.

_Yo tampoco lo esperaba,_

_Pero así es el amor,_

_Simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy_

**Espera –** la oí decir antes de que su pequeña mano me tomara del brazo impidiendo que me alejara. Voltee mi cara un poco sorprendido por su acción anterior pero la escuche hablarme – **Yo digo tu… tu tam-bién me gustas mucho –** su cara estaba toda cubierta por uno de esos adorables sonrojos que a mí me encantan y con su mirada en el suelo.

Ganas no me faltaron para saltar de la alegría al escuchar que ella sentía lo mismo que yo pero al ser un Uchiha no podía ponerme a saltar así que tome su cara con delicadeza y le susurré – **No sabes cuanto esperé por escuchar eso –** al terminar junté mis labios con los de ella. Disfrute de ese beso como si fuera el último aunque estaba seguro de que esto solo sería un comienzo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando sentí sus manos subiendo hasta que llego a mi cuello y después paso a mi cabello enredando sus finos dedos entre mis hebras negras brindándome caricias muy placenteras. Mis manos se movieron hasta llegar a la cintura de Sakura y la atraje más a mí casi fundiéndola con mi cuerpo mostrando que no la dejaría que se apartara de mí nunca.

_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor,_

_Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida,_

_antes que te ame más, escucha por favor_

Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire pero todavía debía sellar lo que ella significaba para mí. Lentamente junte mi frente con la de ella para así poder ver directamente esos ojos que me encantaban.

**¿Quieres ser mi novia? –**pregunte abrazándola más fuerte pero sin lastimarla. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y por un momento creí que había echo algo malo o que tal vez ella no quería ser mi novia por la fama que tenia en KH, tendría que cambiar eso rápidamente. La angustia que sentía desapareció junto con todos mis pensamientos cuando Sakura se acercó lentamente a mi rostro y me besó con ternura y amor. Cuando me separé de ella una media sonrisa apareció en mi rostro mientras tomaba la mano de mi novia, si porque ahora ella es mía y de nadie más, y nos dirigimos a su casa.

_Déjame decir que todo te di..._

_Y no hay cómo explicar pero menos si tú no estás,_

_Simplemente así lo sentí, cuando te vi..._

_Todo cambió...cuando te vi..._

Nunca hubiera creído que una chica me cautivara como lo hizo Sakura. Ella nunca me persiguió ni acoso como lo hicieron todas las demás chicas que aseguraban que me amaban, con ella yo tuve que acercarme, yo tuve que cambiar mi forma de ser para poder tenerla a mi lado pero no me arrepiento de nada. Tengo que admitir que todo en mi mundo cambio al entrar ella en mi vida y por eso es que la amo, porque ella me ama de verdad y me brinda una razón para reír y gozar de mi vida, siempre con ella a mi lado.

**Finale**


End file.
